leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hideyoshi
}} Hideyoshi (Japanese: ヒデヨシ) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games , Kenshin, Hideyoshi, Shingen, and Mitsuhide]] Warlord information Rank I s and Pokémon in the kingdom of Ignis]] |capacity=6}} Rank II |capacity=7}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 60% link with Monferno or Infernape. Rank III |capacity=8}} * Transforms to Rank III by reaching a 70% link with Reshiram. Unlike every other Warlord Rank, Hideyoshi's Rank III is hidden, likely due to requiring a Wi-Fi download. The same happens with Reshiram in the Gallery. Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Still asleep? Pah!" :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"Hold on, everyone!" :* When victory is near: ::"I can smell sweet victory already!" :* Otherwise: ::"Okay, let's go!" * Start of battle: :* When attacking a castle: ::"We'll show 'em what we've got!" :* When defending a castle: ::"Yeah, we'll take you on!" * During battle: :"Yee-hah! There is no stopping me now! Let's fight to the end, !" * When ordering to attack: :"! Now's the time!" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"I'll let you see just what I can do..." :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Can't wait to see who I'm gonna meet!" * Upon forming a link: :"You're coming with me, ? 'Sgo!" * When using an item: :"Time for my ." * When using his Warrior Skill: :"How 'bout this, eh?" * After winning a battle: :* If he attacked a castle: ::"Yes! is all ours!" :* If he defended a castle: ::"Hey! Victory is ours!" * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"Hey, you're not half bad. With you, the future could be bright!" :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"This is it, huh? I sure never thought it'd end this way..." :* Otherwise: ::"Looks like they got us... Okay, let's get out of here!" ::"Gah, looks like we've been had... Okay, let's get out of here!" * When being recruited: :"Okay! Be good to me, won't ya!" * When a rare Pokémon appears in a kingdom: :* If it appears in a allied kingdom: ::"This is definitely a chance to link!" :* If it appears in a enemy's kingdom: ::"Argh, too bad! To link with that kind of Pokémon you gotta be able to get to ... * When there are 30 Warriors in the army: :"''Hey, we're doing pretty well in terms of gathering allies! The Pokémon seem to be pretty pleased on that score as well! * When there are 50 Warriors in the army: :"''Hey, congratulations! We've reached 50 allies! The Pokémon seem pretty thrilled about it too! * At the start of : :"''You know, I've been thinking... Ransei is full of people and Pokémon, right? But it's only some people—Warriors—that can communicate with Pokémon. Don't you think it'd be great if everyone could make friends with Pokémon? What a happy world that would be! It's the kind of world I've always dreamed of!" :"Yeah... I'll show ya! Now, the storybooks say that this world was created by a legendary Pokémon. And they also say that the one who captures all 17 castles gets to see this Pokémon, right?" :"Yeah! I am! I'm gonna summon the legendary Pokémon, and together we're gonna change this world!" * At the end of : :"I did it... I finally did it... Huh?" :"Wh-What's that...?!" :"It's here! The legendary Pokémon! It won't be long now! Soon we'll have a world where all people can live happily together with Pokémon!" * At the start of : :"All right, I have decided. The Warrior that shall represent our kingdom is... Hanbei!" :"Yeah, of course! There's no one out there that's a match for you!" :"That's the spirit, Hanbei! Now, don't let me down, all right?" * At the end of : :"Yee-hah! You did it! Great work, Hanbei!" :"Wh-What's the matter, Hanbei?! Surely you haven't caught a cold?!" :"Hanbei! Don't be so cruel! Haha!" * When he has linked with : :"Oh, wow! This is amazing! so this is the power of a legendary Pokémon, huh? Hey, why don't you come with me, Reshiram?! Together, we'll make ourselves famous throughout Ransei!" * Special interaction with Mitsuhide: :* When attacking a castle with banners: ::"We can't lose to Mitsuhide! We've got to get those banners first, !" Profile Behind the cheerful exterior of this Warrior lies an unusually sharp intelligence and a rare capacity to perceive things as they really are. Trivia * Hideyoshi often having as his default Pokémon, and sharing Perfect Links with its evolved forms, is likely in reference to real-life 's nickname, Kozaru, meaning "little monkey". * Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide have special quotes when battling each other in a kingdom with banners. Their Pokémon also get maximum energy when the quotes are shown. This is probably a reference to the Battle of Yamazaki, after betrayed and killed . Historical origin Hideyoshi is based on the real-life of Japanese history. Hideyoshi was originally a servant of Nobunaga's who rose to power in his army, succeeding Nobunaga after his death in 1582. Nene was his first wife, ( ) was his concubine and second wife, and (Ma'a) was a concubine. Hanbei and Kanbei were Hideyoshi's strategists. ( ) was his and Chacha's son, and ( ) was a nephew and adopted son. ( ), Motonari's son, was one of Hideyoshi's retainers. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Fighting-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Hideyoshi es:Hideyoshi zh:秀吉